¡Mi chico!
by Gus.xJ
Summary: Natsume es nuevo en la Academia Alice,allí conocerá a Mikan, la chica de sus suños; Ruca, su proximo mejor amigo; y Hotaru, la enamorada de este. Pero sin embargo, abrá dos personas que se opondran a sus amistades, y a una en especial.Universo alterno. w
1. Perdon D:

Hola, solo queria decirles que este fic tuvo muchaaaaa elavoracion y no me gusto como quedo asi que la voy a editar(con la misma trama obviamente :D). Y subire desde el capitulo uno gracias.  
PD: No me maten D:


	2. Conociendo a Natsume

Bueno primero que nada perdonen encerio D:  
Segundo los personajes no me pertenecen lalalalala (?  
Bueno sin mas preambulos...  
Capitulo 1: Conociendo a Natsume  
Me desperte, era tarde pero que mas da nunca llegue a tiempo a clases y como era mi ante ultimo año no iba a empezar ahora. Me levante y fui hacia el baño para bañarme, al salir cambiarme, y agarrar mi mochila sali corriendo, mientras corria vi un auto negro donde metian a un chico con el uniforme de la academia, pero no pude verle la cara por lo tanto segui hasta llegar  
-

-No quiero entrar ahi!  
-Bueno que pena vas a entrar igual!  
-Obligame!  
-Bueno- abrio la puerta y de un empujon lo hizo entrar y quedar dentro del salon al frente de otros estudiantes de maso menos su misma edad  
-Bueno el es Natsume- dijo con poco interes- ve y sientate en el lugar vacio donde estan Mikan y Ruca- Señalo el lugar vacio al fondo donde habia una chica de pelo castaño atado en dos colitas mirando hacia la ventana y un chico rubio que dibujaba en su cuaderno, sin decir una palabra fue y se sento en el lugar asignado  
-Hola, saluda Mikan-dijo Ruca pegandole un codaso viendo lo distraida que estaba  
Se giro, lo vio de arriba a abajo- Hola- Se dio vuelta y siguio viendo por la ventana- Es bastante lindo- penso para sus adentros  
Todo el resto de la hora me la pase mirando por la ventana y pensando alguna excusa para hablarle pero nose me ocurrio nada.  
-Voy a buscar algo para comer, vienen?-dijo Ruca  
-No, gracias- mire a Natsume para ver su respuesta, pero por lo visto lo ignoro  
-Bueno, no se vayan esperenme- yo asenti y Natsume creo que ni lo miro, decidi que tenia que hablarle total en algun momento tendria que hacerlo

-Cuentame vives serca?  
-Si a pocas cuadras, por que?- dijo friamente

-Yo tambien, queres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- pregunte incredulamente

-No tenes nada mejor que hacer?

-No la verdad que no, Ruca esta ocupado

-Has lo que quieras, me da igual

-Ya volvi- dijo Ruca algre por alguna razon- Mikan acabo de hablar con Hotaru y me dijo que hoy no va a para tu casa ni bien sale, tiene que terminar un experimento, tipo siete va para tu casa, puedo ir?-dijo haciendole puchero

-Si podes venir pero no hagas puchero, sabes que no lo soporto y que no te puedo decir que no mierda! Natsume vos tambien podes venir- se para agarra su mochila para irse-Mientras te acompaño a tu casa te digo por donde ir- dijo para luego agarrar a Natusme del braso y llevarlo con ella hacia la salida  
Se despidieron de Ruca y luego siguieron su camino- Sabes exactamente por aca tambien se va a mi casa- trataba de sacar algun tema para hablar ya que estaba demaciado callado

-Que bueno, me alegro por vos vas a caminar menos- dijo friamente era su forma de ocultar lo que pensaba

-Por que mierda eres tan frio! Yo no te hice nada, solo estoy tratando de ser amigable- ya habia perdido los nervios- No podes tratar a to..- se sonrrojo y Natsume rio con superioridad- Me robo un beso- pense

-Ahora callate un poco, deja la histeria para otro dia que ya llegamos- al prestar atencion me di cuenta de que habiamos llegado a mi casa

-Como sabes donde es mi casa?

-Esa es mi casa- dijo señalando la casa que estaba al frente

-Vives ahi? Yo vivo aca- señalo la otra casa- como es que nunca nos cruzamos?

-Me acabo de mudar con mi hermana hoy a la mañana

-Eso explica. bueno ya sabes donde vivo entonces, nos vemos mas tarde-me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, entre puse la alarma para despertarme a las seis y media asi tenia tiempo de ordenar, bañarme, entre otras cosas, me tire en el sillon y me dormi  
-

Escuche el timbre, me levante vi por una ventana, era Hotaru, mire el reloj grande de la sala eran las siete menos cuarto , la alarma no habia sonado

Le abri a Hotaru- Hola, esperame aqui voy a bañarme, si viene Ruca abrele

-Viene Ruca?! Me hubieras avisado

-Para que? Te hubieras alterado como ahora, ya vengo, has lo que quieras-subi rapido, me meti al baño y me di una ducha rapida, fui hasta mi armario con una toalla envuelta a mi cuerpo y me puse una remera negra y una pollera a cuadrlle, me peine con mis dos colitas, no me iba a calzar siempre andaba descalza en mi casa. Baje rapido, casi a los tropezones, Ruca ya habia llegadoy justo baje tocaron el timbre-Yo abro!

Abri la puerta era Natsume

-Que linda esta, no es fea, yo creo que le podria dar una oportunidad- Penso Natsume para su interior

-Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar mirando ahi?- pregunto Mikan al ver que la miraba de arriba a abajo

-Eh? Sisi-Entro, saludo y se tiro en uno de los sillones que por lo visto Hotaru habia puesto

-Bueno! Quien quiere quedarse a dormir?-Dije levantando los brazos y alegria

-Mikan una pregunta?- Dijo Natsume

-Si, dime

-Tus padres?

-Mis padres como todos los años cuando empieza el año escolar se van de viaje por que ayudan a colegios en distintas partes del mundo pero en general America, bueno quien se queda?

-Nosotros nos quedamos- dijo Ruca que ya estaba peleando con Hotaru por una cerveza

-Y vos Natsume?

-Si me quedo, si me invitas- Le guiño el ojo haciendo que Mikan se sonrrojara- Total mi casa no esta lejos


End file.
